


Wolfs campfire

by thatcamowolf



Category: don't rlly know what to put here so byez
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcamowolf/pseuds/thatcamowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on how a young wolf named siarra was born with powers and her parents said to not breed for others would want pups with powers. Also and you'll find out what happens next ^-^ enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Siarra walked down the creek with a trail of her muddy footprints in the ground, she sniffed the scent of a wolfblood pack she couldn't really tell if it was a true wolfblood pack like her since she was a wolf hybrid who had powers of all kinds. 

Matt came to the head camp to hear the meeting where the whole pack was at from the head alpha. 

"As you may know there are two packs in the forest the humans and the coyotes but, there is one place called elsewhere where there is more than wolfs and coyotes and humans but different kinds of animals. So keep a look out, I will have some of you to be guarding the fence of our territory." -alpha Koda

"But what if we have someone injured sir?" -Clarity

"You report to me and I will send some hunters to hunt them down." -Alpha Koda 

They all shook there heads and padded down the the campfire and settled who went first second and so on.

"Well we all know this... first we put the strongest and fastest wolfs to keep guard okay?"- Zeke

All: Yeah..

Matt went since he was one of those wolfs and four others. Siarra crossed the creek and shook off the water from her pelt. She sniffed the coyotes near but one. As she got closer she smelled blood along the path she went by. There laid an injured female coyote legs full on cuts and a huge gash by her eye. Siarra rushed to her aid as the coyote shivered in pain and fear. 

"Hey..if it's okay..I'm just going to help you." - said siarra and she had herbs by her.

"Promise?! You'll help me?" The poor coyote begged and let siarra help her injuries.

 

So on..


	2. The coyote

"Yes I promise" I said as I put the herbs mixed with water on her wounds to heal.

"So what's your name?" The coyote in pain asked shyly.

"My name is Siarra .. what about you?" I asked curiously. 

"My names Rosy" she smiled weakly 

"Nice to meet you rosy ..now you have to rest and I'll change those twice a week okay?" I said to her carrying her carefully to my den under neath a hollow tree.

She nodded her head and laid floppily on my back as she rested on me. As we reached the den I laid her down near my lantern I stole from the humans. I made a little bed for her made out of straw in my human form.

At the wolf bloods camp ...

Matt sat in his place still watching out as he heard a SNAP of something. Turns out it was a branch .

"Yo.. Matt chill out its just me were back from hunting this buffalo pretty cool right?!" Said Luke the brother of Zeke.

"Ya..ya you're right I need to keep guard though Luke.." Matt said still in his position letting them through the gates 

As they laid the Buffalo on the food stack..as they ate they turned into full bellied wolfs ^-^.

Continued...


	3. the hunt for food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just so yall guys know siarra has emerald green eyes and has a light pale tan underbelly with a brown as a top coat. And Matt has dark blue eyes with a black coat and a white underbelly like a husky kinda but wolf. Wolf bloods are people that can change into wolfs and siarra has a bunch of powers anything u can think of. Enjoy

I left Rosy at my den and went to get food as I was weak from hunger. I went near the wolf bloods camp getting low to the ground, hiding I'm the tall grass while they kept guard. 

Matt sniffed the air and stood sensing that there was somebody out there but different. He alerted the pack to keep a close eye. I went closer to the area Matt was at looking for whatever he saw. 

"Whose out there?!" Matt shouted being brave and stood his ground.

I looked straight at him in his dark blue eyes as he stared into my emerald green eyes. I stood up from hiding in the grass and spoke up

"Please I need food for me and my friend she is very injured. And I'm very hungry ..would u lend me some food?" I said be charming (this works on all the boys I meet) 

"I suppose just a little would help you but I have to see what we have." As he went to ask the hunters .

"Ugh boys are pathetic.." I said as I jumped over the fence and trotted to the food area.

As Matt went talking for a bit he went back and saw that I was gone he growled in anger and set the alarm by howling. I heard the howl and saw 10 wolves running at my I took the Buffalo leg and ran off them chasing me .

What happens next...


	4. the intruder

I raced down to my den jumping over tree roots, and dodging tree branches.The others were chasing me down ,as I rolled in mud to take off my scent. But that didn't work they had a more powerful one . I rushed down to my den dropping off the food and explaining what happened to rosy and fled . I jumped over a mud pool and tripped while landing letting the wolves catch up to me .

Matt raced with the hunters by him running and getting a full glimpse of me. One other hunter in their human form hit me with an arrow. I whined and as my eyes turned blood red I couldn't control that part of me. I raced back at them and took the arrow out blood streaking down my leg but not stopping this demon in me. The girl hunters screamed like babies, as I ran on my toes to get faster.

"RUUUUNNN" Luke yelled running away but Matt stayed behind growling and snarling.

My ears perked in ignorance and accidently bit his leg. ( as the demon part of me did that) I never wanted to hurt anybody . He shouted for help but nobody came to his aid.  
I dragged him down to my den growling at him since he kicked me in his human form. 

I turned to myself now ..

"I - I'm sorry ..." I lowered my ears in pain and sadness. Matt was unconscious so I splashed water on him to wake up. He jumped out and shoved himself into the corner of my den. 

"Uh.. sorry that was a different part of me you won't understand" I laid down my leg still in pain dripping blood.

"Uh..uh..well why did u steal from us?!" He shouted angrily.

" I didn't have a choice I know how your pack is they say no to scavengers and leave them to starve not helping or giving a care in the world." I started to cry laying down stiffly in pain and sadness.

He felt bad and turned into his wolf form and laid down beside me. As I relaxed not feeling this kind of warmth in ages. " I'm sorry I didn't know" he said looking at my cut.

"Go ahead " I said to him as he was looking at it. He licked the blood off my leg and I laid on my side falling asleep. 

Matt laid there next to me knowing he couldn't find a way back home since we were in the elsewhere part of the forest.

 

Continued..


	5. the escape

As I fell asleep. Matt stayed next to me having feelings he laid his head on mine. On the other hand rosy got bet tree r and left me leaving a leaf note saying goodbye thanks for helping me. Matt could hear howls of his pack coming closer and he wanted to protect me now. Hours pasted and it was morning I was still asleep and Matt got up. 

Matts point of view- I got to go now so I can protect her from the pack. 

Matt padded away making me wake up he was already almost gone but he stopped. I got up walking out of the den, then lowering my ears thinking he was leaving. He perked his ears looking in my eyes then ran to the pack , me not knowing what he meant.

At the camp..

Aloha koda- were my son Matt?! He said growling

Purity- um.. sir the outlander took him into its den (she's a fricken liar) 

alpha Koda - WHAT?!" He yelled "Send A search gro-   
He got interrupted by Matt 

Matt- dad I'm right here" he said looking at him 

Alpha Koda - what happened?!" He said running to him checking if he was hurt. 

Matt -" I'm okay dad I escaped" he said lying to protect her   
"I'm brave enough to fight the outlander" he said smiling.

"Okay but here " he puts a red diamond necklace on him meaning he's the alphas son.

so on...


	6. The Coming

I was thinking of Matt as I walked off near the plains were there was a river near. I lowered my head getting a glimpse of the river and Lapped up the water to cool myself down.

At the camp..

 

Matts POV- sure enough I was falling in love with an outlander but my father said I can only choose someone in the pack. Purity,Clarity,and Faith ate out of the question there too dramatic and selfish. Autumn, Cali,and Brianna are some I can but I don't like them like I do with that wolf, *sighs* I need to go back and get information.

Alpha Koda: I need you boys to go after the outlander bring Matt and keep an eye on him Zeke 

Zeke- yes sir, come on Matt and everybody. *goes away*

I got up from the bank of the river and walked out in the open as it was a work day for humans the weren't hunting or camping so I was good. The coyote don't go in the open as much to hide from predators. As my leg was sore from all that pain and the wolf cleaned it up I sat down resting, I couldn't really run that much but, I need to put pressure on it.

 

The others were on my trail and we're hiding, jumping over obstacles, or attacking things that get in the way. Matt lead the way since he was the leader of that group, he sniffed one more time and getting my full scent close too. He called the others over and got a view of me . They crouched down me not knowing what was going on ...They leaped over the reads and growled cornering me to the bank slipping but holding my ground snarling louder showing my teeth sharp as ever.

Then?...


	7. Oh no..

Matt-" You need to come with us." He said sternly looking at my with sadness if his eyes.

I growled trying to ignore them and run away limping but one of them ,Zeke, pounced on me wi th his human form tying me up with ropes and put a muzzle on me.

I was growling, and snarling my head of I tried escaping but they threw me in a cage and locked it up, putting me in a wagon I wiggled around squirming as they pulled the wagon to their camp I stayed calm closing my eyes pretending to fall asleep. 

The camp..

Arriving here Matt opened up the cage thinking I was asleep and still tied up he laid me down gently in another cage but wider than the other one. He took the other ropes and muzzle off leaving only a chained collar tied to an invincible pole I couldn't even break even with all my powers. 

Alpha Koda - hahaha look what we have here the almighty Siarra .. I know her parents there the alphas of all animals and humans I forgot to tell you all about them especially her here. 

All: cool! Can we keep her and train her to be one of us?!

Alpha Koda - well we can try but we need to be careful she's very powerful and aggressive.

All: Yes sir! ^-^

Matts POV - I can finally get to know her more! Yes! :D 

I woke up growling and let up on the cage walls snapping angrily scaring them all but, getting pulled back by the chained collar. I whined "Damn It!" I yelled them staring at me like I was very fascinating.

So on..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall will support me to finish this story if not its okay tel me what to do


End file.
